homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111215 - Catching Up and Catching Frogs
02:05 -- cascadingCourtier CC began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 02:05 -- 02:05 CC: Hey Kyle 02:05 CC: Been a little while 02:06 CC: oh, uh 02:06 CC: hey nyarla 02:08 CC: How's the team stuff? 02:08 CC: I heard you got Lorrea and a few other humans 02:09 CC: yeah, it's the four of us 02:09 CC: we're getting there i guess 02:09 CC: how's your team doing? 02:10 CC: It's something, I guess 02:10 CC: Serios, Lila, Milo, and Me 02:10 CC: And Carayx who hasn't showed yet 02:10 CC: Really hoping she isn't dead 02:11 CC: But I mean, I guess I'd see her if she wasp 02:11 CC: I died by the way 02:12 CC: yeah, i heard about that 02:13 CC: i'm, uh, sorry to hear that it happened 02:13 CC: Eh, it wasp for the best, hehe 02:13 CC: You heard from Lorrea? 02:14 CC: what do you mean? 02:15 CC: and i heard from aaisha actually 02:15 CC: Oh 02:15 CC: Well alright then 02:15 CC: I just figured she'd have raged about it to anyone that'll listen 02:16 CC: well, uh, i'm not sure if i've talked to her since it happened 02:16 CC: I mean, it wasp only hours ago 02:16 CC: but i haven't heard her yelling about anything 02:16 CC: alright yeah, i haven't talked to her since then 02:16 CC: I don't think I've even been able to tell Lila yet 02:17 CC: Huh, well, yeah 02:17 CC: It wasp a thing that happened 02:17 CC: Don't fuck around with Scarlet 02:18 CC: No pun intended, hehe 02:18 CC: wasn't planning on it 02:18 CC: yeah, i'll bet 02:19 CC: Anyway 02:19 CC: You learn about Lighty stuff? 02:20 CC: nope 02:20 CC: i think lorrea was trying to tell me about it the other day 02:21 CC: but i, uh, 02:21 CC: missed some stuff probably 02:21 CC: Sounds like it 02:21 CC: i really need to talk to her about everything 02:22 CC: Serios learned that he's supposed to destroy passion as a Prince of Rage 02:22 CC: yeah, i heard about that 02:22 CC: It's how he can combat Scarlet 02:22 CC: Maybe you get like, a light version 02:23 CC: yeah, maybe my planet's quest has me dimming that stupid blue thing 02:23 CC: i'm not even sure that "light" is literally light though 02:24 CC: Maybe 02:25 CC: The blue thing is something important I'm pretty sure 02:25 CC: I wasp guessing it wasp another planet 02:25 CC: You can see it from Lorrea's planet too 02:26 CC: whatever it is it's too damn bright 02:26 CC: i wonder if her planet's close to mine or something 02:26 CC: Yeah, I hated it too when I wasp on her planet 02:26 CC: We trolls are nocturnal 02:26 CC: Except her 02:27 CC: Really hated the constant light 02:28 CC: she seems to like it just fine 02:28 CC: mornings especially 02:29 CC: Yeah, it's weird 02:29 CC: Have you made quest progress? 02:30 CC: nothing yet, we haven't left the house 02:30 CC: how about you? 02:30 CC: We're on Milo's planet 02:31 CC: We at least left the house 02:31 CC: Catching frogs as per our only standing instructions here 02:31 CC: To breed them for a "Genesis Frog" 02:32 CC: So we have a bunch of frogs and ...not much else 02:32 CC: Milo hasn't done his second prototype yet 02:32 CC: So we can't ask his sprite 02:34 CC: ...frog catching, huh 02:34 CC: uh, have fun with that i guess 02:34 CC: It wasp for a bit 02:34 CC: Monotonous 02:35 CC: And we've got a whole planet full I think 02:35 CC: yeah i can imagine that would get old fast 02:35 CC: frogs are frogs 02:36 CC: wait, did you have frogs back on your planet? 02:36 CC: before we started playing i mean 02:36 CC: Yeah 02:37 CC: green hoppy things, lived in ponds and shit? 02:37 CC: Croaking and eating bugs, yeah 02:38 CC: One tried to eat my lusus once 02:39 CC: haha, this is incredible 02:39 CC: of all the things our planets could have had in common 02:39 CC: it's frogs 02:39 CC: We have a lot in common 02:40 CC: We even share a Troll Will Smith 02:40 CC: And a language 02:41 CC: huh, i guess so 02:42 CC: never did understand how you all speak english though 02:42 CC: It's Trollian 02:42 CC: Already had this talk 02:42 CC: huh? 02:42 CC: oh, right 02:42 CC: it makes sense you'd call it something else 02:43 CC: as long as we can understand each other, that's what matters 02:43 CC: Yeah, hehe 02:43 CC: That's true 02:47 CC: How's your team dynamic? 02:47 CC: Getting along 02:47 CC: ? 02:48 CC: i guess so 02:48 CC: we don't know each other too well yet i think, it'll take some time 02:48 CC: how's yours? 02:50 CC: We're getting along well enough 02:50 CC: I think 02:51 CC: We played team buiding games 02:52 CC: oh, uh, that's good 02:52 CC: how'd they go? 02:56 CC: They were fun 02:56 CC: We got some bonding in 02:59 CC: huh 02:59 CC: maybe we should try something like that 02:59 CC: not sure if lorrea would be up for it though 03:00 CC: It can only go well 03:00 CC: Or not, that's another option 03:01 CC: I still recommend it though 03:02 CC: More teamwork ought to mean less death 03:02 CC: I'm sure she can get behind it 03:02 CC: yeah 03:02 CC: i'll see if she's interested i guess 03:07 CC: Hope she buys it 03:12 CC: yeah 03:13 CC: Have you talked to your sprite yet? 03:13 CC: I hear they've got tips for us 03:13 CC: As a guide should, I guess 03:13 CC: Though I've yet to talk to my own 03:13 CC: And Milo's can talk 03:15 CC: not yet, it's not here and it's not second prototyped 03:15 CC: i haven't seen the sprite here either 03:17 CC: Ought to get to that, I think 03:18 CC: Speaking of getting to things though 03:18 CC: I should get to catching a few more frogs 03:18 CC: yeah, uh 03:18 CC: good luck with that 03:19 CC: I just hope we're not catching them for nothing 03:19 CC: Guess I'll find out later 03:20 CC: Good talking to you, vale 03:20 -- cascadingCourtier CC ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 03:20 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Kyle